


It's all your fault

by seriousfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mary-Margaret's asleep, Mulan and Aurora get Emma's help with an unconventional problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OUAT Femslash Kink Meme.

Emma woke up to a hand over her mouth, callused and cold. "Don't wake Mary-Margaret," Mulan said, taking her hand away. It was still the middle of the night and a few feet away, Mary-Margaret was wrapped up in her blanket, drooling a little onto her pillowed arm.

 

"What is it?" Emma whispered. "Where's Aurora?"

 

Mulan didn't quite answer, looking away so Emma didn't know if there was a language barrier or if she just didn't want to explain. "I need your help."

 

"But not Mary-Margaret's?"

 

"No. Not _your mother's_."

 

Something about Mulan's voice seemed sly, almost an insinuation.

 

"Lead the way," Emma said.

 

* * *

 

Aurora was in a clearing close by, close enough that Emma could look over a ridge and be sure Mary-Margaret hadn't been snatched by a leprechaun or something. She didn't like leaving her alone. Not when they'd just found each other.

 

The princess was pacing in a huff, rubbing her bare arms like she was cold. A lot of her dress had been thrown over a branch, leaving her in the gossamer slip that served as a foundation for her ensemble. Emma tried not to pay too much attention to her body in the moonlight. Like it hadn't been awkward enough back in Storybrooke, zoning out with the thought of running her fingers through Regina's hair.

 

"Can't sleep, princess?" Emma asked, hands shoved in her pockets for warmth. "Someone keep kissing you?"

 

"Very funny, Sharif."

 

" _Sheriff,_ " Emma corrected.

 

However Aurora felt about being teased, being corrected was even worse. She charged up to Emma like she had two feet on her instead of minus-point-five.

 

"As a matter of fact, I do have a problem," Aurora hissed. " _You._ Strutting around in those tight pants, with those big leather boots, being all assertive and… masculine and yet… womanly…" Aurora gestured to Mulan. "Be supportive, Mulan!"

 

"It is very attractive," Mulan deadpanned.

 

"Do you have any idea how aroused I am right now?" Aurora asked caustically. "Poor Mulan can't keep up. She just makes it worse, looking at me and sniffing my hair and rubbing my thighs…"

 

"Uh…" Emma really didn't know if this was a normal conversation in the Enchanted Forest. Did they have booze? She usually dealt with crushes by waiting for a party with booze, consuming said booze, and throwing herself at the crush until they'd either slept with her or she'd embarrassed herself enough to never see them in a sexual light again. "You two seem to be… dealing with the situation… well?"

 

"No! We're not!" Aurora insisted shrilly, now circling Emma. "Mulan, tell Emma how many fingers you put in me last night!"

 

"Three."

 

"Three! I squirted all over her! And yet, tonight, _I'm even more turned on_." Aurora got in Emma's face. "Did you see yourself tying those ropes, your arms all muscular and the knots… goodness, Mulan, did you see those knots she tied?"

 

"I saw them," Mulan said, starting to seem a little breathy herself.

 

"So you have two choices. One, you can stop being so _damn sexy_."

 

"Okay…" Emma said, looking back to see if Mary-Margaret was still asleep and half-expecting to see her own sleeping body beside her, _Inception_ style.

 

"Or you could fuck me."

 

"What?"

 

"With my help," Mulan thundered, in a low-key sort of way.

 

Aurora reached out and stroked her arm. "Of course, Mulan. We wouldn't leave you out. But you don't have to fuck both of us," Aurora assured Emma. "Just me."

 

"She's very demanding," Mulan confirmed. "I'm not. I'd be happy just to watch."

 

"Don't be silly, Mulan. How is that supposed to be a turn- _off_?" Smiling, Aurora stripped her slip off. Emma felt her jaw going. She'd never known Aurora was so… _confident._ Or that she had so much reason to be. "Do you understand everything? It's chilly out. I don’t want to spend a lot of time naked. Not without friction."

 

"Uh, friction?" Emma asked, not one of her most insightful questions.

 

Mulan stepped in to help her out of her jacket. "We must hurry," she said. "I'll undress you, you concentrate on foreplay."

 

"Fore…" Emma muttered as Aurora stepped forward and kissed her. Whatever section of her brain was responsible for sloppy three-way sex took over. Who cared if she wasn't strictly speaking straight or gay or hell, she had fairy tale DNA, maybe her sexual orientation was Pegasi? When two beautiful women started pretty much having sex through you, you went with it. As it didn’t involve alcohol or grand theft auto, this wouldn't even be the worst decision Emma had made at 3 AM.

 

True to her word, Mulan stripped Emma of her tanktop and jeans, although Aurora helped—anything to get her hands on Emma's breasts and butt faster. It was cold, the night air hardening Emma's nipples like ice cream in the back of the freezer—at least, the night air was one possibility—but having Mulan and Aurora rubbing all over her didn't leave much room for her teeth to chatter. In fact, she was actually feeling warm. Really warm. Buy-some-lemonade warm.

 

"Whoa," Emma breathed, even Mulan's metal armor feeling like a playground slide during summer as the warrior embraced her from behind. "Is there, like, a volcano nearby?"

 

"It's the power of love," Aurora informed her. "My love for Mulan keeps me warm."

 

Mulan looked down, shy as always when talked turned to matters of the heart. "I feel warm as well."

 

"That's nice, guys," Emma began, then was distracted by Aurora nibbling on her collarbone. "That's nice, but how come I feel it?"

 

Aurora was doing some things both obscene and amazing to Emma's breast, so Mulan answered. "The princess loves your body. As do I."

 

"Oh. Well, that's something I guess."

 

"We'll keep you warm," Mulan promised, and turned Emma's head to capture her lips. Emma was enjoying that _way_ too much when Aurora popped up with one last peck at Emma's cleavage.

 

"My turn," she announced cheerily, and switched places with Emma so fast that the blonde spent a few seconds Frenching the air instead of Mulan.

 

"Hzz-buh-wha?" she asked suavely.

 

"It was my idea," Aurora said. Mulan was already going on with it, sucking on her neck with an apologetic look at Emma. "I get to go first. Then it's your turn." Mulan worked her lips over Aurora's pulse; she shuddered. "Then Mulan, I guess. If we have time."

 

Somewhere in Storybrooke, Regina was laughing her ass off and she probably had no idea why…

 

Tucking her dignity aside in a well-rehearsed routine, Emma fell to her knees and found out what Aurora tasted like, set to a very gratifying squeal of shocked delight from the pretty pink princess.

 

"You're forward!" Aurora moaned, then turned into Mulan's kiss like she was conferring with her. After their lips parted: "Such cheek…"

 

"We're having a threesome," Emma reminded her, pleased to see how, by holding just shy of Aurora's sex and speaking it into like a microphone, she could make Aurora _shudder._ "Your idea."

 

"You could still… warm me up a little…" Still kissing Mulan, and seeming very distracted by it, Aurora took the warrior's hand and guided it to her breasts, showing her how she wanted them massaged. "Touching… kissing… you know, romance."

 

"Well…" Emma drawled, getting a teeny bit closer. Letting even the motion of her lips tease Aurora. "I'm from Earth. And on Earth, if it's not Valentine's Day, we _fuck._ Hard and fast. And in my experience, usually dirty."

 

Aurora's head drifted back, the girl overcome either by Emma's dirty talk, Emma's lips brushing over her labia, or Mulan's coarse hands twisting her nipples, on the exact same page as Emma.

 

"I can do dirty," Aurora said dreamily, visions of open-shirted pirates and ravishing Scotsmen dancing in her head.

 

Emma rose, not even brushing the dirt off her knees. She pressed herself against Aurora, trapping the princess between her and Mulan. "You don't do dirty, 'your highness.' It's done to you."

 

"Do it to me!"

 

Emma ignored her, kissing Mulan over Aurora's shoulder. When she pulled back, Mulan was licking her lips with the shared taste of Aurora. Emma could only imagine how many times Mulan had already experienced it, but it didn't look like she'd be getting tired of it anytime soon.

 

"I believe," Mulan whispered in Aurora's ear, "you may need to ask more cordially."

 

Aurora gathered herself, and Mulan supportively stopped rubbing her butt so much. Not altogether, but less, definitely. "Sheriff Swan, would you kindly do it to me?"

 

Emma made a show of thinking it over, then grabbed between Aurora's legs. She didn't penetrate her; that would be too easy, and besides, she wasn't sure how ready Aurora was. But grinding the heel of her hand into Aurora's labia definitely seemed to be the kind of thing Aurora was looking for.

 

"More cordial," Mulan said, reaching around Aurora to grope Emma's ass. Definitely a fetish there. "Perhaps you've offended her."

 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aurora snapped, but changed her tune quickly when Emma stopped rubbing. "I-I-it would be my great pleasure for you to do it to me, and continue doing it to me…" Emma rewarded her by speeding up, cupping Aurora's pussy in her hand and moving her palm up and down it. _Petting the kitty,_ as they called it. Well, Penthouse did, at least the ones Emma had found under Henry's bed. She'd gotten out of discussing the situation with Regina by being sucked into another dimension.

 

Mulan was licking her fingers for some reason, so Emma took the initiative of getting more royal dirty talk from Aurora. "Go on," she said, trying to shake the thought of writing a letter about this to the Penthouse forum and then showing it to Regina.

 

"I would be honored by your doing it to me, and you would have my undying—my undying—orgasm, _shit,_ gratitude!"

 

Emma slid her middle finger inside. Aurora went cross-eyed and screamed like a banshee, her mouth so wide the wind blew her hair into it. It was actually kind of funny, until Emma pictured Mary-Margaret stumbling over the ridge asking what all the noise was and finding that it was her daughter running a train on a princess. She clapped her hand over Aurora's mouth, but the princess just started slapping at Emma's body, apparently needing to somehow signal that it felt good.

 

"A little help?" Emma asked Mulan.

 

"Certainly," the warrior replied, and pushed her finger deep into Aurora's ass.

 

Aurora gave a start as she was penetrated, her eyes shooting wide open, her chin dropping down. It was pretty funny, but Emma kept herself from laughing. She just grinned as Aurora started to squeal in pleasure.

 

Aurora had never been had in this manner before. Mulan had licked her behind, of course, and she had licked hers, but that was no different than what they'd done to each others' womanhoods. But a finger! She was aroused by the sheer boldness of the act, and the finger in her ass. And Emma's finger in her sex. She couldn't forget that.

 

"I love it! I love it!" Aurora cried, her eyes fiercely closed, a grin peeling her lips back from her teeth. Emma added another finger and she was temporarily speechless. Very temporarily. " _Fuck!_ This was such a good idea!"

 

Mulan was nearly paralyzed by the sight of Aurora in such a state. All she could move was her finger. In and out of Aurora, in and out, deeper in her ass and then slowly back out. Aurora had such a beautiful ass, creamy and white where the sun never touched, the paleness darkening just a little down her thighs and then her legs, where her skirt let the sun in so very little. Her toes were pink and sensitive; Mulan had enjoyed sucking on them, as she had enjoyed all of Aurora's body in so many different ways.

 

Now she enjoyed Aurora's shoulder, bestowing tiny kisses upon it, almost beneath the princess's notice as she gloriously swore and moaned. But then Aurora looked back, her victorious smile fading to a more intimate half-grin, a shared look of enjoyment. Leaning her head back, Aurora parted her lips and let Mulan kiss her, as desperately as she desired.

 

Emma took the opportunity to switch the hand she had at Aurora's pussy, both because her wrist was getting a bit of a cramp and because she wanted to lick her fingers. Aurora's sex tasted super-sweet for some reason, like pumpkin juice in Harry Potter instead of pumpkin juice in real life. Not that Emma had ever disliked the taste of pussy, but… maybe it was just that romance novels counted as fairy tales. Emma would have to taste Mulan to test her theory…

 

Wait, did that mean every dude in the Enchanted Forest had a ten-inch dick?

 

Eww. Her dad. Eww. Ew.

 

As Emma was coming to that conclusion, Mulan had moved on to biting Aurora's neck, the princess rubbing at Mulan's codpiece with one hand, groping Emma's ass with the other. She knew Mulan could only feel the barest of pressure through the armor, but that was okay. She sort of liked being a tease. There wasn't a lot more fun than spending the entire day's journey working Mulan up, only to submit to her most aggressive attentions at night. The warrior could be so disciplined, and then turn right around and be such an animal. It was stellar, especially when Mulan—

 

Aurora actually moaned out loud at the thought, opening her eyes to Emma's smug face.

 

"No, not _you,"_ Aurora told her. She turned to regard Mulan, who looked her in the eye after giving her ear one last kiss. She left her bite mark on Aurora's neck tingling pleasantly. "Do the thing. In my ass, this time. Like your finger."

 

A flicker of concern went through Mulan's eyes, followed by excitement. "Are you sure?"

 

Aurora was too far gone to reply. Just the thought of it had Emma's fingers in her sex summoning up exquisite lust, but made Mulan's finger a tiny little tease. She needed bigger. She needed more.

 

She nodded insistently.

 

Mulan pulled her finger free to a whimper of disappointment from Aurora, who couldn't help herself, then shoved her two lovers down to the ground. Emma landed on her ass, Aurora on top of her. Thankfully, the princess was a slip of a girl.

 

"What the hell, Mulan?" Emma demanded. "I landed in some mud!"

 

Mulan answered by way of circling her belt in its loops until a holstered dagger hung between her legs. Then she turned the dagger upright, rotating it until the pommel fit snugly into a join in her armor. The sheathe now protruded, menacingly, promisingly, from her groin.

 

"Holy shit," Emma said.


End file.
